Honor Harrington
For others named Harrington Lady Dame Honor Stephanie Alexander-Harrington, KOR, Steadholder Harrington, Duchess Harrington, Countess White Haven, was a citizen of the Star Kingdom of Manticore, and an officer in the Royal Manticoran Navy. Physical Characteristics Honor has brown eyes, which she inherited from her mother, short, brown hair and a pale complexion. She was the recipient of third generation prolong anti-aging treatments which make her look around fifteen years younger. (HH1) She has increased metabolic efficiency and muscle development due to the Meyerdahl genetic modification. She is thus well adapted to Sphinx's heavy gravity. Because her body consumes more energy than average, she can eat large meals and desserts without gaining weight. A side-effect of the Meyerdahl is the inability to be treated by regeneration. She was a tall woman even for Manticoran standards. She stood a full six centimeters above Major Tomas Ramirez. Biography Honor was born on October 1, 1859 PD, or 256 AL at Craggy Hollow, County Duvalier, in the Duchy of Shadow Vale on the planet Sphinx to two physicians, Alfred Harrington, Surgeon Commander in the RMN, and Doctor Allison Chou Harrington. (UHH) Academy Years While at Saganami Island Academy, Honor took Fourth Form Tactics under the tutelage of Admiral Raoul Courvosier. Honor did poorly in her mathematics courses. When she was a midshipwoman, Pavel Young attempted to rape her, but she beat him in self-defense. Young was forced to apologize to her by Commandant Hartley. (HH1) While at the Academy, Honor studied Coup de Vitasse, eventually becoming an black belt in the form. (HH2) Life as a Naval Officer After graduating from the Commanding Officer's Course, Honor waited two months before taking command of the [[HMS Hawkwing|HMS Hawkwing]]. After she took command of an LAC, Honor was assigned to be an executive officer on an vessel. She was assigned to the [[HMS Manticore|HMS Manticore]] as a tactical officer. Upon finishing her tour with the Hawkwing, Honor was selected for the coveted Advanced Tactical Course as a candidate for becoming a captain of a hyper capable command. Honor graduated first in her class, which was taught by Admiral Courvosier. 1900 PD to 1901 PD Honor took command of [[HMS Fearless (CL-56)|HMS Fearless]], whose experimental weapons design included energy weapons for close encounters at the expense of missiles that would allow them to safely get into energy range. Only surprise could get them past an enemy’s defenses. In war games, Honor succeeded in such a surprise ambush, but once the “enemy” knew her capabilities, she suffered repeated, humiliating defeats. Honor and her crew were ordered to Basilisk Station, long regarded as a place of disgrace. Yet her duties were important—to protect against smuggling and prevent Haven (or any enemy) from making a surprise attack via the wormhole. Arriving at Basilisk, Honor was immediately summoned to meet the senior officer—Pavel Young, who had tried to rape her when they were Academy students, but was injured badly in the ensuing fight. Because of his social class she did not press charges, so he remained in the navy, and his hatred was undiminished. He informed her that he and his ship was returning to Manticore for an urgent refit, and she—a Commander--would be the senior officer at Basilisk. Despite inadequate resouces, Honor resolved to perform the duties that Young had neglected. She sent inspection teams to Basilisk Traffic Control, and Medusa. Her actions caused the complaints from the Havenite ambassador, Havenite consul on Medusa, merchant cartels, and Havenite merchant captains. Yet she received praise from the Resident Commissioner for Planetary Affairs, Native Protection Agency, and Basilisk Traffic Control. After finding out about the new type of mekoha drug, Harrington used one of the Fearless pinnaces to do sensor runs. She and the Resident Commissioner suspected that Havenite trade envoys were trying to start a native uprising in order to justify Havenite intervention. Harrington sent down Royal Marines to Medusa. The Fearless secretly investigated the [[PMSS Sirius|PMSS Sirius]], when the Sirius left to meet with a PRHN fleet. The Fearless fought the Sirius and the Sirius was destroyed. The Fearless was heavily damaged, and limped back to Medusa. Harrington sent out a Case: Zulu signal to get the Home Fleet to Medusa. In 1901 PD, Harrington was promoted to Captain Senior Grade because of her actions at Medusa. Harrington was given command of the new [[HMS Fearless (CA-286)|HMS Fearless]] in construction at HMSS Hephaestus and awarded the Manticore Cross. (On Basilisk Station) 1901 PD to 1902 PD In the aftermath of the battle, an Havenite court tried in her in absence, and proclaimed her guilty of murdering an innocent freighter crew. Manticore fought back with informing them that the freighter was a Q-ship. Harrington was awarded the Order of Gallantry medal for her part in the First Battle of Basilisk. Harrington was sent on an anti-piracy patrol in the Silesian Confederacy. During this time, the Fearless defeated an pirate squadron, and rescued a passenger liner. (The Honor of the Queen) 1903 PD When the Fearless put into for a refit at HMSS Vulcan, Honor took a two week leave to visit her parents on Sphinx. Honor had a meeting with Admiral Thayer, the commanding officer of HMSS Vulcan. During the Fearless' recommissioning ceremony, Harrington learned about her next assignment at Grayson. Honor expressed doubts about the diplomatic mission to Grayson, especially after hearing how women are treated on the planet. Haven and the way the Grayson officers were acting towards her, Honor started to have doubts about the mission, and herself. She ordered the Fearless to accompany the [[HMS Apollo|HMS Apollo]], and the [[HMS Troubadour|HMS Troubadour]] to the Casca System, even though only the destroyer, [[HMS Madrigal|HMS Madrigal]], left to assist Grayson. Upon hearing of the harassment of Ensign Carolyn Wolcott at the hands of the Grayson officers, Harrington ordered a ship wide investigation of any more incidents. When entering the Yelstin's Star System, a group of LACs went to meet them. Harrington thought they were from Grayson, and ordered the Troubadour to go greet them, but the LACs fired on and damaged the Troubadour. Harrington ordered a return fire, and destroyed them. Harrington ordered the group to Grayson. Harrington was notified by Ambassador Anthony Langtry of Admiral Courvosier's death. She took the news hard and blamed herself for taking the trio of RMN vessels to the Casca System. Harrington went down to the Manticore Embassy for a meeting. Harrington argued with Reginald Houseman about the next course of action. He threatened her commission, and Harrington slapped. Harrington, also, informed Houseman about the reasons why they cannot leave the system. After hearing of the objections and limits in trying to protect Grayson, Harrington ordered a meeting with the Protector, Benjamin Mayhew IX. Assassination Attempt on Benjamin Mayhew IX Harrington went to the Protector's residence with Nimitz. During the dinner, Harrington informed the Protector of the difficulties she has with various officers of the Grayson Space Navy in regarding the deployment and tactics of her squadron. She was able to convince Mayhew of her strategy. After talking with Mayhew and his family, the atmosphere calmed down more and Harrington started to become more comfortable until The Brotherhood of Maccabeus attacked. Harrington and Nimitz fought hard to protect Mayhew and his family, until she was injured. During the attack, Harrington killed all about one of her attackers. Harrington was brought to the Fearless. Harrington's injuries were severe soft tissue damage to her left cheek, her zygomatic arch (cheek bone) was broken, a broken nose, blood vessels in her eye were broken, cornea damage, debris in various wounds, and all the nerves from her eye to to her chin on her left side were killed. Despite her officers telling to stay in bed, including the Chief Medical Officer, Harrington left sick bay to help with the investigation. She immediately suspected that Howard Clinkscales of the Protectorate Security Detachment was involved because of the fake Palace Security uniforms, but when she was told that they were fake uniforms and perpetrated by The Brotherhood of Maccabeus, she withdrew her suspicions. Battle of Blackbird Harrington, Truman, Nimitz, and McKeon visited the Grayson Command Central, which impressed with the size of the room, and the amount of noise that the old-style printers generated in the room. Harrington met with Admiral Leon Garret. Upon meeting Admiral Garret for the first time, she was quite amused on his confused look on his face on how he should greet, who opted not to shake her hand. During the meeting, Harrington decided to inform Grayson of the new type of Recon Drones after a conversation with Commander Truman. Harrington did not want flaunt the superiority of Manticoran technology to Grayson technology, but when the subject was brought up, she would flinch a little, and become uncomfortable. Harrington explained the plan that Harrington and her staff came up with to fight against Masada. The plan used the new type of Recon Drone developed by the RMN that used FTL capabilities as a basic sensor net deployed throughout Yelstin's Star System. Another part of the plan was to send one of Grayson's warships to alert the RMN, but they were too slow to be of use. Harrington decided that the Apollo will be sent once the drones were placed. Howard Clinkscales joined the meeting to explain that one of the Brotherhood of Maccabeus's pilots revealed that Masada put an advanced forward base on Blackbird and that the [[PNS Saladin|MNS Thunder of God]] was in the Endicott System, which prompted Harrington to move against the Masadan base. Upon meeting Clinkscales for the first time, he gave a nod of approval towards Captain Harrington and thanked her for her part in thwarting the assassination attempt. She told Clinkscales that Nimitz did most of the work. Clinkscales inquired if Nimitz would like to join Palace Security. Captain Harrington deployed the Grayson-RMN forces so that the LACs could mask the energy signatures of the larger vessels. Her fleet destroyed and captured the entire Masadan force. Afterwards, Harrington ordered that the prisoners be given the priveleges due to their rank on the Fearless. She met with Commander Thomas Theisman, and he informed her of the [[HMS Madrigal|HMS Madrigal]]'s survivors at the Blackbird Base. Harrington altered her plans to destroy the base for an direct assault. She called a meeting of the fleet's senior officers and formulated the new battle plans. (HH2) Character Honor prefers a hot cup of cocoa over a cup of coffee. Honor does not like the taste of coffee, but enjoys the smell of it. She does not like politicians, especially after the First Battle of Basilisk. Honor likes to work out in the Ship's gym late at night because she is self-conscientious. She has a regular sparing partner. She is searching for a good space suit for Nimitz. Harrington detested favoritism, and attempted to be fair to all of her officers under her command. Some of Harrington's mannerisms include biting the inside of her cheek when in deep thought, and rubbing her nose in deep thought. Service Record Promotions * 17/12/267 A.L. - Ensign, acting Lieutenant (JG) * 03/02/267 A.L. - Lieutenant (JG) * c1881 P.D., 15/38/269 A.L. - Lieutenant (SG) * 02/35/273 A.L. - Lieutenant Commander * 17/12/277 A.L. - Commander * c1901 P.D., 04/10/281 A.L. - Captain (SG) * c1905 P.D. - Colonel (RMMC) * c1907 P.D. - Admiral (GSN) * c1911 P.D. - Commodore * c1913 P.D. - Admiral * High Admiral (GSN)HH11, mentioned in the List of Characters * c1921 P.D., August - acting Fleet Admiralbecause of Home Fleet command Posts in RMN * c1876 P.D. - Cadet, Royal Manticoran Naval Academy, Saganami Island, * c1880 P.D., 11/27/267 A.L. - Midshipwoman, Assistant Tactical Officer (acting), Assistant Tactical Officer, HMS War Maiden, CA-39 (HH0) * 03/03/268 A.L. - Artillery Officer Candidate, HMS Royal Winton, DN-12 * 08/19/269 A.L. - Second Assistant Artillery Officer, HMS Royal Winton, DN-12 * c1881 P.D., 16/04/269 A.L. - Sailing Master, HMS Osprey, FG-1069 * 15/35/271 A.L. - Second Assistant Tactical Officer, HMS Manticore, SD-01 * 12/24/271 A.L. - Assistant Tactical Officer, HMS Manticore, SD-01 * c1882 P.D., 05/12/727 A.L. - Commanding Officer, HM LAC 113 * 03/10/273 A.L. - Executive Officer, HMS Trenchant, CL-19 * c1890 P.D., 09/02/275 A.L. - Executive Officer, HMS Broadsword, CA-47 (HHA2) * 09/28/276 A.L. - Executive Officer, HMS Perseus, CL-92 * 12/01/277 A.L. - Tactical Officer, HMS Basilisk, SD-105 * 17/17/277 A.L. - Student, Commanding Officer's Course, Royal Manticoran Naval Academy, Saganami Island * c1897 P.D., 02/08/278 A.L. - Commanding Officer, HMS Hawkwing, DD-1213 * c1900 P.D., 17/06/279 A.L. - Student, Advanced Tactical Course, Royal Manticoran Naval Academy, Saganami Island * c1900 P.D., March 3rd - c1901 P.D., January, from 04/35/280 A.L. - Commanding Officer, HMS Fearless, CL-56, acting Senior Officer, Basilisk picket ("RMN Basilisk Station") (HH1), * c1901 - c1903 P.D., 04/35/281 - 13/25/283 A.L. - Commanding Officer, HMS Fearless, CA-286 (HHA4, HH2) * c1904 - c1905 P.D., from 06/21/284 A.L. - Commanding Officer, HMS Nike, BC-413 (HH3, HH4) * c1908 P.D., September - c1910 P.D., March - Commanding Officer, RMN Task Group 1037, Commanding Officer, HMAMC Wayfarer, AMC- (HH6) * c1910 P.D. - c1911 P.D. - Weapons Development Board member (HH7) * c1911 P.D. - Commanding Officer, Cruiser Squadron Eighteen (HH7) * c1913 P.D., December - c1915 P.D., May - Commandant, Saganami Island Advanced Tactical Course, Tactical Instructor, Royal Manticoran Naval Academy (HH9) * c1918 P.D. - c1920 P.D. - Senior Officer, Sidemore Station, Commanding Officer, Task Force 34 (HH10) * c1920 P.D., July - c1921 P.D., August - Commanding Officer, Eighth Fleet (HH11) * from c1920 P.D., July - Commanding Officer, HMS Unconquered (HH11) * from c1921 P.D., August - Commanding Officer, Home Fleet (HH11) Posts in GSN * c1907 P.D. - c1908 P.D. - Commanding Officer, First Battle Squadron, acting Commander-in-Chief during Fourth Battle of Yeltsinas GSN's second in command (HH5) * 1911 - 1913 P.D. - Commanding OfficerAdmiral of GSN, anti-Havenite forces on Hades, Elysian Space Navy (HH8) * from c1914 P.D. - Commanding Officer, Protector's Own Squadron (HH9) Decorations * Conspicuous Gallantry Medal (RMN) - 271 A.L., 283 A.L. * Manticore Cross - 283 A.L. * Monarch's Thanks Medal - 271 A.L., 281 A.L., 283 A.L. * Order of Gallantry * Star of Grayson - 283 A.L. * Distinguished Service Order - 283 A.L. * Sidemore Presidential Medal - 1911 P.D. References Harrington, Honor Harrington, Honor Harrington, Honor Harrington, Honor Harrington, Honor Harrington, Honor Harrington, Honor Harrington, Honor Harrington, Honor Harrington, Honor Harrington, Honor Harrington, Honor Harrington, Honor